Violet
by CheshireInBoots
Summary: (The Flock x reader) So you met The Flock. Unintentionally they saved you a couple of times already. Basically you are in debt. Now what? You have your own mission but getting stuck wit a bunch of bird kids ain't getting you closer to the answer. Naturally being born with power, you need to know if it all was true. Dad had been missing, could he have died? So what's your next step?
1. Chapter 1

**VIOLET (A MAXIMUM RIDE FANFICTION)**

**CHAPTER 00**

Run; because you need to save your life

Hide; because you need to survive

Like little mice, people were running, feeling scared and hanging on for dear life. Cries of terrors echoed through the city as the buildings turned into ruins. Grenades fell like rain from the sky. Jets darkened the city and deafening the innocent victims. Houses were burned, bullets were shot, and blood splurged everywhere turning once a beautiful city into a graveyard.

In this war, none was to survive. All available shelter was blown to dust. They couldn't run and couldn't hide. They were surrounded.

At the midst of the destruction, a middle aged man raced to his house located 50 miles from the warzone. He was not safe from anyone. Pushing his legs as fast as he could, he needed to escape from the havoc. His right arm hanged on dearly to the thing he had worked hard for to get. Risked his life for it even.

With an enemy on his tail, he may have risked more lives.

As his speed accelerated he kicked off the ground hard and his body levitated. He flew as fast as a racing car. He needed to get home. He needed to save the only thing that was precious to him.

A short time of impact caused him to crash into his front door landing on his knees and his wrist bone to crack. His daughter stood by the closet "Daddy, they're coming for us" terrified was written all over her face and body. She was right though. Outside, choppers and tankers were coming his way.

"I know sweetie but everything is going to be alright okay" he sounded calm although inside he was screaming. He's the dad, he has to show bravery because he's a hero. Her hero, it has always been that way.

The closet door opened from the inside and a man with a beard down to his chest appeared. "Andrew, we're ready" Andrew gave the man a nod.

"Daddy I'm scared"

He kneeled down "Here" he slipped a ring on her finger. "This was my dads'. Now it's yours. Hold on to it." The little girl looked at him, tears swelled in her eyes. "And this" he tucked a yellow envelope into her oversized pocket. It was the envelope that he almost died for. "Keep this safe. Don't ever let it go understand? This can save us all so guard it with your life"

He froze when she wrapped her arms around her daddy's neck. His face fell, overwhelmed by the mix of emotions. Fear and sadness. "remember to survive" he whispered as warm tears trickled down her cheeks while his baby girl sobbed. She breathed hard and stopped. She wasn't going to see him again. She was going to be on her own. She had to be strong, for him and herself.

The bearded man pulled them apart as time was running out. "Keep her safe Waseem" Andrew said.

Choppers and tankers were closing in on them. Bullets were shot from the flying machines. Before the hidden door in the closet closed, Cloe turned to her dad and said "I love you daddy" and his heart broke. She was gone. For all she knew, it wasn't a goodbye and it never would be.

With a furious roar he raged out to the enemy. It was one man against three choppers and two tankers. The odds of survival were minimal for a normal human being unarmed. But Andrew had powers that made him stronger than one hundred men combined. And when the Gaza turned into ashes,

So did he.


	2. Chapter 2

VIOLET (READER X THE FLOCK)

CHAPTER 01

Freedom is flying high, feeling the wind brushing against my skin with my body flowing with the air current. My wings spread out and I was able to soar. No special equipment, no belts, no helmets, just the nature that _people _had given us. Nothing beats flying.

We have been flying for so long now and we have no clue where to go. It just sucks that we are always on the run and not to be able to settle down and have a breather for a week or two. But this time, no. I'm going to find us a place where we can relax and stretch our legs for a while. Under the radar, away from people so it would be just us where nobody would even bother about us.

Come to think of it, is there such a place? A place where nobody would want to tear our limbs apart?

Maybe. I hope so. Fingers crossed.

"The Middle East? Are you serious?" Nudge pointed out.

"Yep" I nodded casually. Okay so, yeah my plan was to go to the Mid-East. I know it sounds crazy with the blazing heat and sand practically in every direction that we go. At least it's secluded right? Or were you expecting I thought of a lonely tropical island with coconut trees and monkeys and bananas and bikinis. Hard luck.

"You've lost it. Completely." Iggy; always the opposing one. He HATES my guts, that I know for sure.

"Like Dubai" Gazzy asked. I shook my head "Maybe somewhere away from the city," Fang raised his eyebrow. My most trusted wingman, uh-uh I am not going to hear an opinion from him.

"So it's the Sahara then" the Gasman guessed and I nodded slowly.

"Oh my gosh!" Nudge exclaimed. She took in a deep breath and I held up my hand. "Nudge, save it." I said. Bless me for doing that or I swear I saw a floating ball somewhere. I really wonder when this motor mouth habit of hers would stop. She backed away silently, fidgeted with her fingers and hunched her shoulders. I smiled pettily at her in the inside. She was just adorable like that.

So call me nuts but I've thought about this more than a thousand times and I honestly think that this would work. We may (in a scale of 100/100000000000000) finally be free. Even if it means hiding for all I care.

_Um hello, Max! Let's not be selfish here!_

Right….. I forgot. The rest of the flock might not be on the same boat with me. It's worth a shot don't you think.

So there we were flying over continents heading to the Middles East where the bloody Red Sea awaits.

"Max, I'm hungry" after tow long hours of flight, Nudge decided to point out our neccesities.

"Uh-Oh,me too" Iggy seconding the motion.

"Me three!" Gazzy yelled from behind.

I sighed and looked over to Fang. He looked at me from the corner of his eye and smirked. I sighed again. Him too huh. Then there was no point ignoring the thunderstorm I have in my tummy. Two freaking _long _hours of flying, there was no wind current. Just stale heat really took it's toll on us. And I was litterally sweating like a drunk pig. I probably stank like one.

Focusing my vission down, I tried to find us something edible. But guess what I found? Yup. Sand sand sand sand sand and more sand. Oh, and a cactus! Knowing that you're starving distracts focus. And with the help from the heat, thank you very much the clouds were spinning around me.

"Wow is that really the sun's heat ray? You know we should really get a mission on global warming or something." Huh, for once I agreed with Iggy.

"Oh, come on" Gazy folded his wings and dropped."Gazzy stay in formation!" I yelled but he was a;ready down there making sand angels.I wondered how the sand didn't burn him. Ah well, the bird genes come in handy. Gazzy then smiled sheepishly and darted back upwards rejoining us. I couldn't help but smile at this cute little monkey.

Angel came up to me and tugged my sleeve. "What is it swetie?" I turned to her.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Everybody halted and Fang did a 360. First it was faint, then it went louder and louder. It was like something with mega huge wings flapped with engine power and Fang screamed "SCRAM"

A chopper meaneuvering out of control. It was spinning so wildly and it was heading our way! I grabbed Angel, Nudge grabbed Iggy, Fang with the Gasman ansd we scattered. Just at the time, the chopper exploded and parts of it was flying everywhere. I held Angel in my arms to protect her from the heat wave. I couldn't let my baby get hurt from it.

"Max look!" She gasped and pointed behind me. I turned my head and black cloud of smoke had a trail going down fast- I saw a body. I falshed a glance at Fang, "I'm on it" and he swooped down as fast as he could. As he was almost there to grab its' hand, a broken part of the chopper hit him on the side and he collided with the body and crashed.

"Fang!" I dived down, folded my wings and landed. The bird genes had saved us more than many times. So basucally, we don't get injured easily but one can never be too carefull- you know what I'm saying. "Are you alright?" He grunted, standing up. "No broken bones. Just a bruised rib" _See? There's nothing to be worried about. Let's thank those crazy scientist for creating a miracle shall we?_

Nope. Screw you sick people. SCREW YOU.

The rest pf the flock landed and crowded us. "Fang, are you okay? We saw you crash!" There was concern in Nudge's voice and she hurried to Fang's side. He just ruffled her hair and said "I'm okay kid" reassurrringly. I rolled my eyes. It's sometimes annoying to see him like that. Acting all tough and dad-ish.

"But dude you got hit pretty hard" Gazzy said. "I know but, it doesn't feel that bad at all. And, we didn't crash" Fang explained. We...? I zoned out for a moment. Oh crap, the guy on the chopper! And as if he read my face, Fang turned on his heels and bent down. We crowded around the guy. He wasn't moving. He had a helmet on. I lifted his head and took off the helmet. All of us gasped.

It was a girl!

Short pixie brown hair, short limbs and tanned skin. She layed there motionless. Nudge closed her mouth and her eyes swelled. "She's still alive" Angel said. Then Iggy immediately bent over and checked her pulse and nodded, "There's still pulse but it's very faint. I don't know if..." his voice trailed off. Angel grabbed Nudge's hand and she grabbed mine and squeezed it.

I suddenly felt furious because there was no other way that I could help. Nothingness spread for hundreds of miles and chances of finding a hospital is almost zero. We're litterally in the middle of nowhere. And I hated the look on everybody's faces. Nudge already shed tears, Gazzy and Fang looked away and Iggy stepped back. It felt like I failed. But there was nothing we could do. None of us had healing powers and she was human, not a bird gened.

"Let's go guys. There's not much we can help" I saw the saddened faces in the flock. The light of hope in their faces was mockingly trying to shut off. But they pbeyed me anyways, knowing that I was right. Just as we were about to leave, "Max wait" Angel pulled my sleeve.

"Angel-" I was cut off. "No, Look! She's moving" she ran to the body and crouched down. Her chest was moving up and down and she was trembling. Angel reached her hand and grabbed it. "See!". Her random act of kindness gets to me all the time. Then Angel looked at me, with those innocent hopeful eyes of hers.

"Alright, let's get her to safety and all of us get some rest and some food"


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so here's a little something you need to know before continuing:  
**

**1. In the previous chapter, the person referred to as "the girl" is you- the reader.**

**2. The story from chapter 01 until now is based on Max's POV. But it'll soon change. I'll let you know**

**That's all from me~**

**Enjoy :D **

* * *

**VIOLET**

**CHAPTER 02**

After a brief hour of soaring, we located a cave. The girl was in Fang's arms, unconscious. The bruise that he got still stung him but he kept a straight face and ignored it. How do I know? I've lived with him for 14 years, that's how. Once in the cave, he laid her down. "She's really in bad shape," Fang said, shaking his head and wincing at the same time.

"I'll go fly around and try to find a town nearby, the rest of you stay here" I told them, and they nodded abruptly.

"Are you kidding? A town in a dessert – Oh well, good luck," I heard Iggy's remark before I took off again. I would literally put my shoe down his throat but I was just too _too _lazy to do so. Hey Ig, don't pray for luck next time.

And voila! I just don't know if God had made me really lucky or I'm just really lucky. I found a town! Or at least I think it is. It looked ruined but I could see lights coming from windows. I dived down. I folded my wings and made extra sure it was invisible.

There were goats and chicken roaming around. Also, there were camels – probably one of the only animals that I have never seen until now. These creatures were tied to a well and they looked bored. The buildings here didn't vary in colour. Most were just brown and earthy. One building or a house looked like it got burned down and it was left there as it is. Plus, the atmosphere wasn't really welcoming at all, it sent shivers down my spine – a little.

The sun was almost setting and this place was a ghost town. I haven't seen one human being at all. Turning at a corner I bumped into a person wearing a robe covering her face. And how did I know it was a her? The eyes were exposed and she had beautiful green eyes with extra-long eyelashes. She saw me and mumbled something in Arabic and walked away.

Following that turn, I saw another lady coming up my way and her face wasn't covered. I stopped right in front of her (not intentionally being rude but my stomach was making noises that even the camels were getting annoyed). "Excuse me could you tell me where I can get some supplies? Like food and medicine?" The lady looked at me and blinked, dumb founded. "Umm, English?" I asked again. Then her face crooked and ran away and left me dumbfounded in return. I was getting really agitated I was willing to dig a hole and put in my head and wait until the flock comes to find me.

"My apologies, please don't mind her. People here aren't very familiar with outsiders. Especially young and peculiar ones." I turned around to see a bearded man who was at least an inch and a half shorter than I am. His hair was grey and had tired eyes. I stayed on guard due to his remark about me being a peculiar one.

"Come with me. I can get you what you need" he said. I couldn't tell if he was being helpful or was he luring me into something I really didn't need to handle at the moment. I went anyway since there were no better options. Darn my brain, darn every neuron for coming up with idiotic ideas!

We went to what seemed like his house-okay it was his house until I saw how homely it looked. His house was taken care of, by him I suppose. And the villagers here are very neat and tidy. Nothing was out of place except for that burned abandoned house which aroused my curiosity which I kept it to myself. I didn't need to hear any sob story because the flock was waiting for me with stomachs of carnivores.

"So tell me" he said going into a kitchen area where he kept jars on shelves. It looked like those were medicine, the traditional kind. "What's an avian child like you doing out here in the middle of nowhere? Did you get yourself into trouble?"

His questions took me by surprise. My stomach flipped and I clenched my fist. Sweat was threatening to trickle down my forehead as my heart beat faster. I took a stance.

The bearded man looked at me and it was as if he could see right through me. "No need to be afraid" he chuckled while putting some jars a rag. "I saw you take that landing. It's our little secret" he smiled. "and mind you that you're not the first genetic modified miracles who came here"

My eyes grew wide. _Was he for real?_

"Who are you?" I snapped. My voice was screaming with tension. Whatever he was saying psyched me out. I was literally shaking on the inside. At any moment he could morph into anything or he could have me trapped here until _they_ would come for me. I shook the thought away; I needed to focus on staying alive for the others.

"Whoa calm down kid. I told you, there's no need to be scared. I'm not one of them anymore" was I convinced? Not even the least. He needed more than just clarification to calm Maximum Ride's strong gut trusting suspicion.

"How do I know I could trust you?"

"Do you need a letter of recommendation? I will not bore you with the gory details but how else would I know you were genetically enhanced." He was taken aback by my remark. "I left that life a long time ago but if you still have that egoistical suspicion in me, you are free to take me down right here, right now. Or have you forgotten you desperately need these" he pointed at the tidily packed rag filled with the things I needed.

I just hate it. HATE IT when an adult calls my bluff.

Mentally screaming and yelling at him I apologised. _Me. _Apologise to a _stranger. _Who was an _adult. _Yes it sounds arrogant and rude to most of you goody-two-shoes kids out there but I've been making my own rules and living up to it for more than two years now. So do not complain for my _uncivilised _actions (or some schmancy adult might call it).

I sighed heavily. "I'm sorry I offended you. I was just scared" I admitted.

He chuckled and handed the rag over to me. Then my stomach had to growl which was so god damn embarrassing that I think I flushed. Ah man, there goes my reputation.

So the nice man packed some food. And the fact that I had made a fool of myself bad enough in less than an hour, I had to tell him there were seven of us. Talk about thick faced. I swear to God, I never ever want to repeat what I did. Shiz…

By the time he was done, I had to carry three rags. And it was no sweat of course. Before I took off I turned to him "Um, I didn't catch your name"

He smiled "Waseem"

"I'm Max. Max Ride. Kinda gave it to myself. Thanks a lot for your help Waseem. We appreciate it" I thanked him on behalf of the flock because I know they would be thrilled to hear about a kind former white coat. And it's going to take a lot of convincing since I usually damage their brains. Go me.

"Thank you for believing in me. Now stay alive alright?" he said waving me off as I kicked off the ground and ascended.

"I intend to"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any character or storyline that goes with it. I own Cloe.**

**Yes this is waaaaayyyyy overdue. I'm not gonna give excuses. Entirely my fault. I do hope you still would want to read this. and I do hope you'd still enjoy it. **

**Sincerest apology, I hope to improve myself.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

A few days had passed after the flock had rescued a stranger, had help from a dessert man (thanks to Max) and stayed in a cave. The dessert was extremely uneventful and ultimately boring. The closest they got to entertainment was a mouse getting eaten by a snake and a scurrying lizard.

Why didn't they leave any sooner? Because of the damsel they rescued. She was still unconscious, just lying there without even stirring. Sure, they could've just left her there to wake and wonder who her savior was and never see her again (also note that Max wouldn't ever, _again_ save a stranger. It's too risky). Then again, they didn't have anywhere to go. No goal at the moment. They are safe under the radar and as far as Max is concerned, Erasers won't be able to catch up to them this far.

So why not take the chance to relax? Chill and take a breather.

Iggy, the most expert at bandaging and handling nick-knacks was changing the bandage on the girl's arm. He had to change it five times the first time because the bleeding didn't stop. Because of Iggy's expertness, he managed to find a way to reduce it and changing the bandages became less often for the past couple of hours. Plus, they were running out of medical supplies.

The girl stirred as Iggy was finishing up. She groaned and scrunched her face, fighting an immense pain that shot her head. She regained consciousness and her head throbbed harder. Rubbing her forehead against her wrist, she clenched her jaw trying her best not to weep like a child.

"Hey, relax. I don't wanna waste the bandage," Iggy stroked her arm trying to calm her so that she wouldn't start bleeding again. Hearing to what Iggy said, she inhaled and exhaled to calm herself but the more she did it, she felt a thousand pins jutting down her flesh. "This is worse than acupuncture" she complained, her voice sounded very hoarse.

Five heads turned to them as they heard the noise, and they headed to the back of the cave, crowding the two individuals.

"Report" Max said – or ordered which mad the aching girl tick. "What are you, some kind of troop leader?" she asked disapprovingly.

"Sort of. I see that you're well awake"

Even with her scrunched up face, she still managed to give her a _no duh_ look. For a stranger that the flock had save, treated her wounds and kept her clean, she sure had the biggest nerve to be sarcastic.

"I'm awake alright. I'm not so sure about being well though. Especially in this dirt" she said in between grunts.

"Ungrateful much," Max snarled. Arms crossed; one eyebrow up.

Angel patted Max's soldier. "She didn't mean it. She's just confused and hurt and mean." Max smiled at the little one, _that's my girl_.

The pain was beginning to subside and she regained her nerves. Clumsily she sat up to have a good look at this odd group of kids (especially the littlest one. Something didn't seem right about her). She lifted her head and her eyes looked around. To her surprise, they were just a bunch of kids – under aged ones too. The tall ones were maybe her age she assumed.

"I'm sorry for being sarcastic. I just, haven't heard someone giving orders like that in a long time," she admitted sincerely. It is true of course. "I had a leader once. Thrice upon a time ago but I got so sick of taking orders and him bossing me around so I took off. I've on my own ever since," she rambled.

Max understood what she meant. Even _she_ hates getting ordered around – or maybe because she's so used to being the leader that she can't stand being a follower. "I'm _ by the way. And thank you so much for helping me. I appreciate it."

Angel kneeled down to hold her hand and said, "I'm Angel. I think you're really nice even though you were mean to Max."

"I'm sorry" escaped her mouth.

Angel's word caught Max by surprise. So she did the same. She guessed that it's time for her to trust Angel's abilities. They were saved many times because of her anyway. The rest of the flock introduced themselves too and Fang had something he needed to ask ever since they landed.

"Are you airborne?"

The question caught _ by surprise. "What?" she asked dumbfounded.

Fang let out a breath of air, stretched his fourteen feet of gorgeous black wings and said "We're mutants. Avian hybrid to be exact but I'll answer your questions later. When you fell at ten thousand feet, I caught you but I got hit by your flying aircarft. I was trying to save you from becoming humpty dumpty on the ground, so I put myself below you. It was me how was supposed to take the crash but just before we did, you switched places with me.

Somehow, I felt that you pulled me up and increased our time of impact. I could feel it. Then you put yourself first and instead of me getting broken bones, it was you. I know one thing for sure that a normal person wouldn't have that amount of energy to do that. Especially minutes before impact. But _you _did."

There was silence for a moment. All eyes were on Fang; mouths shaped like an 'O'.

"So are you airborne or not?" he folded his wings and stood tall as the sun behind him began to set, casting his shadow to be long, dark and eerie.

"Geez Fang. Who made you into Max?" the Gasman asked. He was completely stunned by Fang's sudden outburst. "Yeah. I mean like, that's the longest sentence I've heard you say in a week" Iggy pointed out and the rest was trying to hold back snickers.

Even Max was surprised. She had goose dimples on her arms. Come on, this Fang we're talking about here. He usually shrugs and never says much. He's that kind of a sissy to say no to any of the kids. He glances often, makes eye contact every now and then. That's his of way communicating. Was he really that desperate for an answer?

_ looked down for a moment to figure out what to say. Mutants huh? She'd prefer the term freak but that would categorize her as one of the many stereotypes in the world. But the world doesn't need that much stereotypes anyway. She thought to herself and chuckled.

"Mutants. Wow, what a strong word to call yourself. I'd say, those wings you have are pretty darn good looking. I bet who ever saw you with those wings would be jealous" she smirked, "but to answer your question directly, no I'm not."

Fang's eyes darted straight toward her as if she was lying through her teeth. Unfortunately,_ was telling the truth. Max got up and patted Fang on the shoulder. "Calm down nut head. Why are you so curious all of the sudden?"

Fang and Max stepped outside the cave. "Nothing, I was just wondering."

"Oh yes, the ever so curious Fang wondering about why she took the plunge instead of you" Max remarked sarcastically "are you seriously going to be that ungrateful? At least we're all saved from heart attacks."

Fang gave out a chuckle. "You know we need you. I need you" Max smiled at him reassuringly. Fang touched her fingers then grabbed her hand "Let's go out for a fly. I'm missing the wind."

It's like they read each other's mind, they kicked off the edge hard, and spread out their wings.

"Well, looks like someone's out for a happy stroll slash date."

_ had noticed how Iggy's pupils weren't moving and didn't bother to ask. She almost felt sympathy towards him. She wanted to give him the thumbs up for the bandages because her wounds were wrapped up pretty well.

"Okay well, everything looks fine here. I'm all done. Just don't move too much I'm running out of supplies." He packed the medical kit, _ murmured a thank you and he nodded. _For a blind kid, he sure knows his stuff _she thought.

Then Nudge came to sit next to her side. "Hi" she said. Little did _ know that she's going to have to handle a motor mouth all night.


End file.
